


Hot chocolate to calm the soul.

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [27]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Day 27, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Hot Chocolate, M/M, hanniholiday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: El chocolate caliente te hace olvidar las mentiras..-----Día #27 de #HanniHolidays: Hot Chocolate





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de [Adam's Tree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8947783)
> 
> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)  
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

El pecho de Adam subía y bajaba, sus ojos comenzaban a escocer a causa de las lágrimas.

 

No sería una navidad igual.

 

Lucas no se atreva a voltear, no se atrevía a decir la verdad.

 

¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Porque Adam? 

 

Lucas dejó la pequeña estrella de lado y se dio media vuelta, Adam seguía cerca de la puerta.

 

"No quiero que tú-" Adam comenzó a hablar, sus manos comenzaban a temblar y sus ojos se llenaban más de lágrimas. 

"Adam...-" el mayor comenzó acercándose al otro, sus manos alzadas un poco a la altura de su pecho dando a entender que se calmara un poco. 

"Te...te quiero fuera de mi casa. ¡Fuera!" Adam aparto su mano de la puerta y después las llevo a su cabeza, se halaba un poco el cabello; Lucas caminó hasta él y trato de detenerlo. 

"Yo no conozco a tu padre. No lo conozco." dijo cerca de él mientras que el otro seguía diciendo cosas inentendibles para Lucas. "Adam...Adam" tomo su rostro con ambas manos, obligo que el menor lo viera; sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y una línea de sangre se dejaba ver apenas de la comisura de su labio. "Yo...Lucas, yo no conozco al Sr. Raki. Solo tenemos contacto a través de Arlan"

"¿Cómo sé que no mientes?" las manos de Adam seguía temblando bajo las de Lucas, su cabello algo desarreglado y aquella mirada de profundo dolor y abandono jamás se borraría de la mente de Lucas.

  


¿Cómo olvidaría a Adam después de todo aquello? Lucas no fue entrenado para no sentir, es un ser humano como muchos otros, puede sentir y puede amar. Mark ama a Lucas.

  


"Adam...-" trato de que el otro se calmará. "Adam, yo necesito decir algo. Algo importante y quiero que tú me escuches." Adam dejo de lloriquear y trató de poner atención al mayor. "Yo de verdad espero que tú padre este bien. No sé nada de él desde hace meses." El menor dejó escapar un suspiro y Lucas siguió hablando. "Yo tenía comunicación con él hasta hace unos pocos meses." 

 

Lucas estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo se comportaría Adam ante lo que estaba por decir.

 

"Mi nombre no es Lucas. Soy Mark, mi trabajo es complicado y tú padre ayuda en esto. En gran parte." el menor deshizo el agarre de Lucas y dio un paso hacia atrás. "Me obligan a mentir. Ese es mi trabajo."

"¿Cuándo se supone que debería de volver él?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi padre... ¿cuándo debería de volver?"

"Yo...no lo sé." Lucas bajo la mirada, se sentía avergonzado. 

 

Hasta ahora Adam era la persona más importante en su vida. 

 

Eso no estaba en el contrato.

Adam se apartó completamente de Lucas, se limpió las lágrimas e hizo su camino hasta la cocina. Lucas, naturalmente lo siguió.

 

"Nadie, ninguno de los dos mencionará esto." Abrió un gabinete y sacó dos tazas. "Ninguno." volvió a decir esta vez dándole una mirada severa a Lucas que se había quedado debajo del marco de la puerta.

"Bien." Lucas estaba un poco asustado, Adam lo estaba tomando con calma. 

  


Vio como el menor hacia chocolate, después de unos minutos Adam se acercó con las dos tazas, le dio una a Lucas y dijo. "Olvidemos que has dicho esto...hasta que tengas que partir." 

 

El menor se puso de puntitas y dejo un casto beso en la mejilla del otro.

 


End file.
